


insomnia & broken hearts

by catboy_quackityx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Crying, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Name-Calling, Phone Sex, Smut, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy_quackityx/pseuds/catboy_quackityx
Summary: tears trickled down the younger's face, quiet whimpers erupting from him as his hand traveled throughout his frame, this is wrong, I have to stop, but he didn't, he continued on anyway. each touch made him shudder, his back arching ever so slightly. his shorts began to tighten, the dim light from his lamp allowing him to see the growing tent in his shorts. do I really want this? is this is healthy for the both of us?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	insomnia & broken hearts

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written smut in so long & i'm tired, so obviously, this isn't going to be perfect.

  
tears trickled down the younger's face, quiet whimpers erupting from him as his hand traveled throughout his frame, _this is wrong, I have to stop,_ but he didn't, he continued on anyway. each touch made him shudder, his back arching ever so slightly. his shorts began to tighten, the dim light from his lamp allowing him to see the growing tent in his shorts. _do I really want this? is this is healthy for the both of us?  
  
_"Alex," a voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "do you want me?" _Fuck, if it wasn't healthy I wouldn't be talking to him.  
  
_"y-yeah, I do, I really do, Schlatt." he breathed out softly, he held on tightly to his phone, keeping it to his ear. Alex reached his hand down, quickly tugging his shorts off, leaving the male in his crop-top.  
  
"good, now why don't you prep yourself up for me, slut." the other voice grunted, quiet moans being able to be heard from the other side.  
  
he leaned over, scrambling to grab the bottle of lube that was on the floor with his free hand. he swiftly opened the bottle, squeezing a generous amount onto his hand. leaning back against the sheets, he brought a digit up to his hole, poking at it softly, teasing himself. "mhm, p-please, talk. . ."  
  
"fuckin' bitch, do you want me there? do you want me to fuck you so rough you cry?" schlatt's voice shook him to his core.  
  
slowly he entered two fingers in, wincing slightly at the stinging feeling. he took in a shaky breath, trying to adjust to the new feeling. after a moment, he began to move his digits in and out, keeping a fair pace. "jay, I wish y-you were here. I want you here. I want you so bad."   
  
he was silent for a second or two, only heavy breathing was able to be heard. "I know you do, Alex, I want you too."   
  
pre-cum dribbled down his erect member, he felt as if he was about to cum any minute now. he figured he was loose enough and shifted, reaching over to his nightstand, opening up a draw, reaching in, and grabbing something. his fingers wrapped around the item and he took it out, a bright purple dildo.   
  
he bit at his bottom lip, it was a good size- maybe a bit more on the bigger side. he brought the item's tip up to his entrance, slowly pushing it in. his eyes shut closed, a loud moan erupting from the younger, "schlatt, oh, please, p-please! it feels so good!" his walls wrapped around the faux dick tightly, he clenched his teeth.  
  
he pulled the item out of himself, whimpering softly at the feeling. as soon as he pulled it out, he pushed it back in, whining. his breathing was heavy, his eyes were half-lidded, and glazed with lust. he was a mess. . . but it was oh so lovely.   
  
"are you close? you sound like you're close." asked the older. Alex could barely speak, the only thing he could offer right now was whatever noises he could make.  
  
"mmhm," he murmured, "c-clo--" he couldn't even finish his sentence without whimpering, his body was shaking and he arched his back, each thrust with the faux dick brought him closer and closer. any second now. . .  
  
he cried loudly, cum shooting from his cock, the sticky liquid landing onto his chest. he dropped his phone onto the sheets and laid his head down, swallowing thickly, taking in deep breaths. his body ached, though it felt good. his eyes slowly fluttered open, gaze darting down at the item that was still in him. he brought his hand over towards the faux-cock, wincing as he took it out.   
  
"you finished, too, yeah? it felt nice, we should do this more often, Alex."  
  
"we should. I love you," he whispered, a quiet yawn slipping from his lips, waiting for a response from the other.  
  
the voice groaned, "we've been over this already, right? just 'cause we did this, doesn't mean I care about you, or like you that way. I only like your body, not you, Alex. I _hate_ you."  
  
"you don't mean that, do you? p-please, just tell me you love me, even if it's not true, Jshlatt. . . please." tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill. he needed to be told he was loved by him, just once at least.  
  
the voice was silent, there was nothing on the other end. he shifted in his bed again, teary eyes looking at the screen. did he really hang up on him? he sniffled, a few tears running down his cheeks. "I'm such an idiot. . ."   
  
his eyes flickered over towards his clock, _4:00 A.M._ who can he call to feel better? he scrolled through his contact list, quickly tapping a few things. the short male brought his phone up to his ear, sniffling again, hoping the person he was calling would answer.   
  
he looked down at his member, shrugging, he'll clean himself up later.   
  
"hello?" a tired, groggy voice answered the call. Alex's lips twitched into a smile, "h-hey, Karl."   
  
  



End file.
